


Rubis

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Trois pierres, trois soeurs, trois destins [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Introspection sur la dernière des trois soeurs Coursevent
Series: Trois pierres, trois soeurs, trois destins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081145





	Rubis

**Rubis**

Elle était la plus jeune des trois sœurs, et celle qui aujourd'hui avait sur les épaules le poids de son peuple. Elle était la troisième fille, mais la disparition successive de ses deux sœurs l’avait propulsée à leur place. Et aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvenait, elle leur avait toujours été loyale, tout comme à l’Alliance. 

Elle les défendrait, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Elle en faisait la promesse, sur ce collier, elle resterait ce qu’elle était : une haute-elfe loyale à l’Alliance, son peuple et sa famille. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari, elle ne perdrait pas ses enfants.


End file.
